fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Walhart/Awakening Quotes
Enemy Battle Chapter 19 Vs. Chrom * Walhart: Why do you resist me, little Prince? * Chrom: You enslave the weak and kill the able. You are the enemy of peace. * Walhart: I would end the reign of the gods, and you object on moral grounds?! Blood is spilled in any new birth, Prince. And in many a just cause, as you know... * Chrom: There is no justification for what you've done. * Walhart: By whose laws do you judge me? Yours? Your sister's? The gods'? * Chrom: You cannot— * Walhart: Look at you! Are you not ashamed? Your mind is filled with nothing but secondhand beliefs. You dance upon the stage of your gods like a mindless puppet! THAT is what I reject: being a slave to tradition, to obligation. The old ways. Damn the gods! Damn their fates and their destinies! I will have true freedom! Any man who offers less is my enemy. * Chrom: Enough! I don't require every detail of your twisted philosophy. You're a villain and a murderer, plain and simple. And I am the justice you deserve. * Walhart: Ha ha ha! Better, Prince. Much better! Be not an agent of someone else's justice, but justice itself! Now, let us fight as two great men, freed of their gods. I grant any challenger the chance to test his will against my own... But you, too, shall be found wanting! Vs. Say'ri * Say'ri: Walhart! * Walhart: Hmm? The princess of Chon'sin? It's a wonder you still live. * Say'ri: I have survived your gauntlet of betrayal and death, tyrant. Shall I describe to you now the searing pain of it all? The torture of watching friends, family...my entire kingdom perish? The fresh hell of each new day with no respite in sight? * Walhart: Pain is a concern of men. And respite? Beg that from your gods. Your concerns are not mine. I have risen to a higher plane of existence. * Say'ri: Then today you come crashing down to the hell you've made of this one. Chapter 20 Vs. Chrom * Chrom: Walhart! * Walhart: Prince... * Chrom: Will you surrender? * Walhart: Don't waste my time with questions you know the answers to, boy. * Chrom: It did not have to be this way... You believe in mankind's strength...So did my sister. You believe that we are masters of our destinies... So do I. You could have joined with us. * Walhart: ME, JOIN YOU?! Does a pegasus join with the flea on its back? A dragon, with a cow it eats?! You forget your place, BOY. I am the Conqueror! I will unite the world! * Chrom: No! ...I will. And not by forcing all the people to choose the sword or the knee. Peace will only come by stoking people's hearts...not their fear. * Walhart: You think that's what you've done? What your sister did before you? No, she shouted some nonsense and leapt off a rock! Such weakness! * Chrom: Wrong. Not weakness-strength. That one act lives on, and WILL live on, longer than all of your conquests... * Walhart: And longer than you will... Come then, flea, and die for your peace! * Chrom: Emm, I tried... Paralogue 19 Vs. Chrom * Chrom: Walhart! You survived?! * Walhart: My heart beats no more... But the flame of life within me refuses to gutter out. This marks the third and final time our blades will cross! * Chrom: The war has ended, Walhart! We've no reason left to fight. * Walhart: We have EVERY reason! A conqueror rules by strength alone. Defeat is death, and I must rise again! * Chrom: That's utter nonsense! The fell dragon is reborn and plans to destroy this world! If you're really so set on battle, then fight at my side! * Walhart: Such arrogance. This world is mine! I'll suffer no one to harm what is mine, be they man, dragon, or otherwise. * Chrom: Then let's strike him down together. * Walhart: Words will not divert my course. Only steel! If you would claim me, draw your blade and make it so! * Chrom: *Sigh* Fine! We can fight again... But when I defeat you THIS time, you WILL join my cause! Event Tile *"What's this? Ha ha, an item! KNEEL BEFORE YOUR NEW MASTER!" (item) *"I have no need of rest. Every moment can be another step toward my ultimate victory." (exp) *"I have trained more. Complacency is weakness-- I will never stop training." (train) Relationship Event Tile Asking - Normal *"You look happy enough to conquer continents. What is the occasion?" (happy) *"Tell me. How is it you fill your time when you're not slaying foes?" (free time) *"Do you ever dream of great things? The road to glory is paved with grand designs." (dreams) *"You know, you've grown very skilled. I could use one with your talents on the battlefield." (team up) Replying - Normal *"Is that so? I would sooner leave my current disposition to your feeble imagination." (happy) *"When I'm not fighting, I'm training for the next fight. It is all that I live for." (free time) *"Dreams? ...Once I sought to rule the world. Now I dream only of greater strength." (dreams) *"Me, help you? Very well! Just see you don't squander the advantage." (team up) Asking - Married *"Robin, stay close to me when we fight. None shall harm you, I swear it." (promise) *"My star, your beauty never ceases to amaze. I am proud to be your husband." (compliment) *"Perhaps I don't say it enough, Robin, but... I love you." (love) *"What have you there, my star? A secret, perhaps?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I will be with you there and always, as I have vowed to do." (promise) *"Trying to make the Conqueror blush? Ha! If any woman can do it, it's you." (compliment) *"... My heart is yours as well." (love) *"This? Just a trinket I plucked from among the rabble. I hope it pleases you." (gift) Asking - Child *"Come, let us spar! We shall see how strong the Conqueror's blood runs in you." (train) *"I admire your late-night bouts with studying, but you must rest for battle." (concern) *"Speak, and you shall have all you desire. What may your father win for you?" (gift) *"Morgan, spin me a tale from the future. How did you spend your days?" (story) Replying - Child *"Pah! You think to challenge me? Very well. Show your father how far you have come!" (train) *"You needn't worry. My complexion is pale by nature." (concern) *"I need neither gifts nor sentiment. The fierce blood in your veins is tribute enough." (gift) *"I simply...conquered. Power was my justice, my everything. I brought the world to new depths of terror. I let it... intoxicate me. You will need strength like mine in these trying times. Try to wield it wisely." (story) Level Up *"A Conqueror's role is to dominate, after all!" (6+ stats up) *"Yes... I am in fine form." (4-5 stats up) *"I balk at no conquest, great or small." (2-3 stats up) *"Hmph... Barely perceptible." (0-1 stats up) *"Have I conquered... everything?" (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"I refuse no road to power!" Armory *"Save your gold. I will not be coddled." (buying) *"Hmph. Gold for the war is gold for Walhart." (selling) *"I have no need of a forge. I make my own strength." (forging) Barracks Alone *"What manner of future will Chrom mold? I look forward to discovering for myself..." (misc) *"I am always in top form, but today I have shattered even my high expectations!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Robin. Have you finished your morning training already?" (morning) *"All finished your midday training, Robin?" (midday) *"Robin. Have you finished your evening training?" (evening) *"Robin, are you still patrolling the camp at this hour?" (night) *"I hear it's your birthday, Robin. Happy birthday." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"You've returned, Robin. Did you dream of great things?" (morning) *"You've returned, Robin. Will you join me for training?" (midday) *"You've returned, Robin. Was your day as fruitful as mine?" (evening) *"You've returned, Robin. Get some sleep. You need it." (night) *"I hear it's your birthday, Robin. Happy birthday." (birthday) Roster The unforgiving man who forged the Valmese Empire. He loathes losers and cowards and sought to unite the world through absolute power (he's calmed down since...a bit.) The most devout vegetarian. Born on September 14th. Help Description Forger of the Valmese empire. Also known as the Conqueror. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Crush them all!" *"Are you worthy?" *"Prove yourself!" *"Let me!" *"Lead or be led!" *"Courage!" *"Stay close!" Dual Strike *"Another!" *"Mine!" *"Behold!" *"Craven!" Dual Guard *"None shall pass!" *"Try harder!" Critical *"Muhahahahaha!" *"Stand up and fight!" *"I am inexorable!" *"You shall fall to the wayside!" Defeated Enemy *"Hmph." *"A meager effort." *"Amusing." *"This is nature!" *"*sigh*" Partner Defeated Enemy *"I need no aid!" *"My gratitude." *"I approve." Defeated By Player/Enemy *"Defeat..." Death/Defeat/Retreat Category:Quote